


Who Wants A Branch When You Can Have The Whole Tree?

by Bam4Me



Series: Poly Pack With A Twist [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, And Is Very Clingy, And Two Daddies, Derek Knows Peter Is His Mate, Derek and Stiles are Siblings, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LATER, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Other, Poly pack, Siblings Cora and Stiles, Stiles Has Two Mommies, Teen!Derek, Teen!Stiles, Werewolf!Claudia, asexual!Stiles, baby!Stiles, child!derek, child!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one thought it would be easy. In fact, they are all pleasantly surprised by how easy it is. To be honest, the weirdest part? Was knowing that being separated from them (all of them) would be the hardest thing any of them would ever have to face. They'd do anything to keep that from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants A Branch When You Can Have The Whole Tree?

**Author's Note:**

> Poly pack, but with a twist.
> 
> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com

The front door slammed open, loud enough to make Claudia jump in her spot next to the front window on the couch, wondering what had Derek in a tizzy. And it was Derek too, she saw him suddenly standing in the doorway to the living room, sniffling while tears gathered in his eyes. “Bunny, what’s wrong with Mama’s baby boy?”

 

Derek let out a small wail at that, suddenly climbing the couch to force himself into Claudia’s lap, faster than her (druid, but otherwise human) mind could keep up with. The clingy six year old was wrapped around her stomach, face pressed deep into her protruding belly to scent at her and the baby inside (all the pups claimed they could smell the baby in her, but she wasn’t fully sure about that, seems kind of farfetched.)

 

She heard another noise at the doorway and looked up to see David standing there, keys still in hand, and a frown on his face. “Sorry, Claudia. He’s been like that since I picked him up from class. I think someone upset him. Just kept saying that he wanted Mama the whole way home.”

 

Claudia nodded, hands coming down to readjust Derek in her lap to make them both more comfortable while David went off somewhere else. Obviously, this was a Mama and baby moment, he wasn’t needed. “Hey, bunny, do you wanna tell Mama why you’re so upset right now?”

 

Derek looked up with wet eyes and a dripping nose, but Claudia didn’t bat an eyelash, grabbing a tissue off the side table to help him wipe and blow. “It’s, it’s, it’s stupid face Andrew, Mama!”

 

Claudia nodded, “What did Andrew do, bunny?”

 

Derek let out another sob and leaned in to wrap his tiny arms back around her tummy, “He, he said, he said that Genim isn’t my real baby brother!”

 

Claudia looked shocked, “What do you mean, bunny, of course he’s your brother.”

 

Derek looked up with a pinched look, “He said since you didn’t carry me like Mommy did, you can’t really be my mama, and Genny can’t really be my brother!”

 

Claudia rolled her eyes. It’s nothing more than what she’d been hearing for years, but it still grated on her nerves. “Bunny, you listen to Mama, okay?”

 

Derek poked his head up again, eyes still wet and upset, “Yeah, Mama?”

 

“Genim is just as much your little brother as Cora is your little sister. When Genim and Cora are born, they’re going to need their big brother, and that’s what you’ll be. Just like they’ll need their big sister, Laura. There is nothing in this world that can keep you two from being brothers, so don’t you fret, and don’t you listen to Andrew either.”

 

Derek sniffled a little, “Really? Genny is my baby brother?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

Derek let out a relived breath, leaning in for a nice cuddle with Claudia’s tummy again, “That’s good, Mama.”

 

***

 

“John.” David felt someone shift on the bed behind him, before an arm flung over his chest and a face pushed into his neck. Well, wait no, that ruled him out.

 

“What?” John muttered into his neck, sounding like he might not even be awake at all. He didn’t talk in his sleep, but if someone asked him something, he sometimes replied. David was pretty sure he was still asleep.

 

He cracked one eye open to see that it was barely four in the morning, with Talia already getting out of bed (which had probably woke him up in the first place. Talia seemed like clockwork, getting up at four every day to empty her bladder,) and Claudia was snoring on the other side of the bed alone.

 

He looked down to where he had felt the kick on his stomach and frowned. “Claudia, I told you not to bring the baby to bed with us.”

 

Claudia’s snores were cut off as the woman opened her eyes and turned to see Genim having squirmed over to the other side of the bed, kicking David in his sleep. “Woops. Sorry, I was trying to breastfeed while half awake. I’m not sure how well I succeeded.”

 

David looked back down at the littlest baby in the family (at least, until Mommy Talia gave birth to Cora later in the month) and frowned. It wasn’t that they didn’t allow the kids in their bed, in fact, the bed was pretty much the family bed, usually having one or two kids (yes, even the older teenagers could get clingy too) in it at once with the adults, and they all had a rule that none of them were to have sex in it, for fear of upset, sensitive werewolf noses, but, Genim was just so… small.

 

David was afraid one of them was going to roll over at night and squash him, or that he’ll find a way to wriggle off the bed. Oh god, looking down at his littlest son, it was hard not to get upset over the idea that he could get hurt. David sighed and sat up, gathering the tiny boy into his arms after shrugging off John’s arm and slid off the end of the bed with him. Time to put little ones back to their beds.

 

“Daddy.”

 

David found his legs suddenly stilled by a small body barreling into him and raised an eyebrow, “Hey, pup, what’s wrong? What are you doing up so early?”

 

“Genny wasn’t in his crib when I went potty, Daddy.”

 

David reached down one arm and tugged Derek up onto that side of his body so he could start walking again, “Genny is just fine, pup, Daddy’s putting him back in his crib right now. Mama wasn’t very awake when she got up to feed him last night.”

 

Derek nodded and reached over to trail one finger down Genim’s cheek. “He’s so little, Daddy. I get worried.”

 

“I know, pup, Daddy gets worried too.”

 

***

 

Genim and Cora were inseparable. It made a lot of sense though. They slept in the same room right from when Cora had first come home, and were together constantly. Their mothers tried to be at hand at all times (because breastfeeding was so much healthier, they were on maternity leave for as long as the two of them could get it right now, while the babies were still young. If they had really been so pressed for money right now, Claudia would have already run out of time a week before Cora came home,) and so the four of them seemed to be together at all times.

 

Peter sighed as he opened the front door to let in the hoard of screaming children he’d just picked up from school. It made sense that he had to do it, since Talia and Claudia were busy with the new screamers in the house, and their husbands worked ridiculous hours (okay, Claudia and Talia also worked ridiculous hours while not on maternity leave, but they were dealing with children right now) but still, this was putting a huge dampener on his social life right now.

 

Especially when he couldn’t convince Derek (his _adorable_ but _clingy_ little nephew who was more often than not, physically climbing him in some way) to let go of him before his friends came over uninvited to kidnap Peter to go out and do _teenager_ things… ugh.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Peter wasn’t stupid. He _knew_ his sweet little baby nephew was staking him claim on him, he just didn’t know _why._

 

Derek made his usual beeline to follow the babies scents into the kitchen today, already muttering about making sure his babies were okay before playing with Peter. Peter quietly wondered to himself when Derek had made ‘annoy Peter’ another one on the long list of self inflicted chores…

 

Peter flopped onto the couch with a sigh. He didn’t have a single bit of homework today, and half his friends were sick with the flu, meaning that he was probably going to be stuck at home playing with the babies all night.

 

Derek came back into the room, a squirming bundle in his arms. He might have been a bit small, but he was still a werewolf, and very insistent on being about to carry ‘little baby Genny’ whenever he could. It was so fucking cute. At first the adults were all worried about his basic dismissal of Cora, but Derek still loved the girl, there was just something about having a little brother that appealed to him though.

 

Derek climbed onto the couch next to Peter’s stomach, making the older wolf let out an ‘oof’ when Derek scooted back to sit on Peter’s lower back. “You’re gonna squash me.”

 

Derek make a scrunched up face, “Nuh-uh, Peter. You’re bigger, you can take it.”

 

Peter let out a playful whine, “But you’re fat, Der.”

 

Derek let out a small giggle, “Nope. Mama says chubby is good. Genim is chubby, Cora is chubby. That means they’re healthy.”

 

Peter slowly started turning over, giving Derek enough time to shift on top of him until Peter was on his back with Derek and Genim balanced on his stomach. “You’re chubby. Mama’s chubby little bunny.”

 

Derek giggled harder this time, one little hand covering his mouth. Peter lied a lot, and said he didn’t like living with any of them, but then he went and got that fond smell about him when he talked about them all. Peter was his favorite, he would be very sad if Peter left them.

 

Peter just sighed and reached up to poke at Genim in Derek’s lap, smiling at the way that Genim wriggled around on his nephew. Fuck, babies were fucking cute.

 

***

 

“Do you two have to make out at the breakfast table?”

 

David moved his head to look around John’s, smirking at his grumpy wives standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Talia with both babies in her arms while Claudia tried to get her shirt on, obviously less than half awake. John just turned to look with him, still leaning into David’s chest. “We have to work all day, Talia, we don’t get to do adorable kisses while taking care of the babies. We need to get the urges out now while we’re not in public, ‘disgracing our names in front of god’ when little old ladies pass us.”

 

Claudia snorted, taking Cora from Talia to get her set up in a high chair, smiling when her baby whined at being taken from her big brother. She had been poking him, which had lead to Genim giving them all a _very_ impressive pout while batting at her fingers. These two were going to be terrors when they got older.

 

“Daddy!”

 

David looked at the back door to the kitchen to see Laura standing there with twigs in her hair, making him smirk. She looked so annoyed, must have been Derek or Peter. “Yes, baby girl?”

 

“Help me fix my hair. Derek messed it up.”

 

David nodded and slipped off the corner of the counter he’d been sitting on and gave John one last kiss on the cheek before going to help his girl with her hair.

 

***

 

Claudia stumbled into the kitchen after an impromptu nap, looking for something to eat, before pausing.

 

“You, uh… you got a little something… uh…”

 

Peter’s lips thinned while he coaxed his arm out from under Derek’s head on his chest after feeding him an orange slice. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Derek had been physically attached to him for a few hours now, which had made doing homework and, you know, peeing, a lot harder than it should have been. He’d been content to ignore the seven year old though, until Derek had started whining about being hungry.

 

This was getting weird. He knew he should probably unlatch the little boy and talk to him about why this form of claiming was weird and unwanted, but… Derek felt very nice in his arms, to be honest. He was warm and snuggled right into all the right spots.

 

Also, he could use this as an excuse not to leave the house with his friends, without his sister calling him a pariah.

 

Peter frowned, “Want to see something _amazing_?”

 

Peter stepped away from the counter and held both arms out, no longer wrapped around Derek’s little body. Derek didn’t budge an inch. “No matter which way I move,” he twisted his torso, and even bent over once, showing that Derek didn’t movie at all, “he stays in the same place the whole time.” He lifted one hand to give her a thumbs up while his eyes screamed, ‘help me.’

 

Claudia was able to breathe out through her nose once before letting out a bark of a laugh, making Peter sigh and go back to snuggling his little monster, no longer hopeful that she might help him.

 

Claudia had tears in the corners of her eyes as she backed out of the kitchen again, returning less than a minute later with John… and a camera.

 

Peter just sighed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com


End file.
